This invention relates generally to a shotgun insert which may be used to adapt a shotgun to fire smaller sized ammunition, including rimfire ammunition.
Shotgun ammunition typically includes centerfire rounds. Generally, most larger-gauge ammunition rounds are centerfire rounds, while most rimfire rounds are of smaller caliber. Certain applications may call for the use of shotgun ammunition having a relatively small gauge. However, many of the most popular shotguns are not designed to use small gauge ammunition.
It may be advantageous to provide a shotgun insert capable of adapting a shotgun to fire different ammunition quickly and easily, and in particular, to fire rimfire ammunition such as .22 magnum rimfire ammunition. Because the casing of a round of ammunition may expand when the round is fired, such expansion of the casing may cause it to lodge in the insert, thereby making it difficult to extract from the insert.
It may also be advantageous to provide a shotgun insert capable of removing spent rounds from the shotgun action in a quick and convenient manner.